Extinguido
by RPrudence
Summary: Divida entre Distritos que necesitan tu fuego para acabar con todo aquello que los baña en sangre y la única persona que extingue esa llama.


Algún tiempo atrás me hubiese resultado fácil adivinar lo que se escondía tras sus ojos cerrados. Si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla, podría estar segura que este deliraría con mi muerte o con unos nuevos Juegos del hambre. Pero hoy, lo único seguro es que él moriría frente al deseo de tener bajo sus dos firmes manos mi cuello.  
Ya no era predecible, al menos no para mí. Todo había dado un giro inesperado y Peeta había sido sepultado en el proceso y con él, también yo.  
De pronto, desperté del ensueño sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, para ordenar mis pensamientos. Una vez más tuve que repetir la limitada lista. "Me llamo Katniss Everdeen. Tengo diecisiete años. Soy del distrito 12. No existe el distrito 12. Peeta es un arma del Capitolio. Peeta ya no me quiere…".  
Pensar en aquello solo me producía escalofríos ¿cuándo había ocurrido todo aquello? ¿cuándo la amabilidad y hasta su ternura se habían transformado en deseos de exterminar con todo o, al menos, conmigo?

La mano de Peeta descansaba de manera lánguida sobre la cama; miles de cablecillos de diferentes colores conectados por aquí y por allá dependían de su mano. La tomé entre las mías, llevándola hacia mi mejilla, empapándola de despedidas. Claro ¿qué más podría ser aquello que una despedida trágica como es merecido para un par de amantes trágicos? Despacio, delicadamente, apoyé nuevamente su mano, quedando la misma abierta de par en par. Finas líneas cruzaban esa extremidad.  
Hace tiempo, Prim me había enseñado una clase de ciencia antigua que consistía en adivinar el futuro por medio de las líneas de la edad de una mano. Me sorprendió la longitud de la línea de vida de Peeta y sonreí al pensar que su vida podría ser mucho más que aquellos Juegos, más que esa extensa lluvia de sangre.  
Incrusté mis dedos largos y delgados entre los de él, poseídos por un letargo inaudito. Dirigí mi mirada a la pantalla que se encontraba al lado de la litera, dejando descansar su mano entre la de él. Esa computadora emitía un sonido penetrante mientras dibujaba una serie de líneas curvas y rectas a la vez. Me enfrasqué en la investigación de que podrían significar aquellas figuras, desconociendo el hecho de que Peeta estuviese despertando hasta que sentí la fuerza de él ejercida sobre mi mano. Presionandola. Ahogandola.  
Mi mirada vagó por cada recoveco de la habitación hasta chocar con los témpanos helados y azules. Ya no eran nítidos, se volvieron huecos, vacíos, inexpresivos… peligrosos.  
Lentamente me levanté de su lado, llevándome conmigo algunas que otras palabras escondidas, ansiosas por salir de mis labios y llegar a sus oídos. No eran muchas, dos siquiera, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para derrumbar todo lo que había intentado construir después de haberlo encontrado, de haberlo visto. Encontrado… una forma bastante retorcida de decir.  
Me frené en la puerta de la habitación como si fuese una orden imperiosa proveniente de su voz.

-No te comprendo, Katniss.

El sudor frío que recorrió mi espalda me nubló los sentidos. No podía pensar o hacer otra cosa que no fuese quedarme estática, encerrada en un cuerpo que no me pertenecía pero que debía mantener en pie.  
Mi silencio fue suficiente respuestas para que el continuase, para que siquiera dejándome desarmada. Claro que no me comprendía ¿acaso yo sí lo hacía? Todo los actos que cometía eran contradictorios. Tenía una indecisión marcada con fuego y no podía deshacerme de ella. No quería ser un arma de Snow ni de nadie pero me prestaba a la idea de ser una ficha para los rebeldes. Quería a Gale como un hermano sin embargo no podía decidir ni elegir entre él y Peeta.

-Es decir, eres una asesina. Mataste a mi familia, a mis amigos y…

-¿Y qué? ¿Quieres seguir recordándome todo lo que crees saber de mí o por fin has acabado?

-… y sin embargo viene aquí, me sostienes la mano y lloras cual niña. ¿Es qué te has comido el personaje, Sinsajo?

Su voz sonaba tan… fría. Tan fuera de sí misma. Extrañaba cuando casa palabra era una caricia, un abrazo, un beso. ¿Tan tarde había llegado? ¿Tan caro tenía que pagar el precio de ser una ficha más del inmenso juego entre el Capitolio y el Distrito 13?  
Sin contestar me dirigí nuevamente hacia la salida, de la cual me había alejado varios metros sin siquiera darme cuenta. Entonces… esto era el final. Aquí terminaba todo. Los amantes trágicos por fin habían muerto y no suicidándose… matándose como grandes vencedores de los Juegos.

-Explicate, por favor. Necesito… entenderte.

Todo me resultaba redundante. Él no me entendía, lo sabía, pero creía que tampoco quería hacerlo. Sentía que no le debía una explicación pero algo dentro mío hizo cortocircuito, la suplica de Peeta fue un detonante que hizo explotar todo… esto. A mí.

-¡Hice todo lo que pude para mantenerte con vida, Peeta!

Gritaba. Abría mis brazos cual pájaro a punto de salir volando. Lloraba y el dolor de cabeza me hacia llevar mis manos hacia ella, nublando mi vista.

- Todo… todo esto es mi culpa. Que no sepas quien sos, que no tengas familia… que ya no me quieras.

Su mirada pareció cambiar. Había rastros de…. No lo sé. No sé que le pasaban a sus ojos pero parecían estar en plena metamorfosis, volviendo en sí, al menos unos segundos. Todo fue muy rápido. Volvió a mirarme de esa manera cuasi asesina y todo volvió a derrumbarse.

-¡Vete!

Eso hice. Me fui. Salí, volé, corrí, escalé, morí en el intento. Murmuré por lo bajo un _"te quiero"_ que jamás escuchó y todo siguió igual que siempre. Al irme escuché los gritos producto de su nuevo ataque; del ataque que yo producí con mi insensatez.

_-"¡No quiero quererla!"_

No volví a verlo hasta ahora. Haymitch dice que preguntó por mí, que había recordado algo sobre una perla y necesitaba que yo lo ayudase. Pedí que le dijeran que me había ido, que ya no estaba en el Distrito. Rogué que me sacaran de encima el trabajo de salvarlo y salvarme en el proceso.  
Mis llamas estaban siendo apagadas por una clase de extinguidor que jamás había conocido y esa receta tan fuerte lo tenía solo él. Por el momento, necesitaba mi fuego. Necesitaba ver arder a todos y arder con ellos.


End file.
